1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conga stand comprising a holding ring for a conga to be inserted and holding pieces joined on the holding ring and resting laterally on the conga as well as legs equally connected to the holding ring.
2. Background Art
Conga stands of the generic type are used in particular for congas of some size. Conga stands come in numerous and varying designs, with comparatively complicated embodiments resulting from the desire to make one and the same conga stand suitable for congas of the most varying dimensions.
As a result of the complexity of some prior art constructions, these conga stands will be comparatively expensive, and quite a few musicians do not even make use of the all-purpose character of the known constructions, it being their wish to use a certain stand only for a certain conga.
A conga stand of the generic type is known from DE 295 00 540 U. It has been extraordinarily successful in practice. A certain drawback resides in that the legs and the cover of the legs stand on the ground approximately by point contact, which, when someone plays the conga, works in favor of a certain migrating motion of the legs as they vibrate from intrinsic flexibility.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a conga stand of the type mentioned at the outset so that its stability on any ground it stands on is clearly improved.
According to the invention, this object is attained by each leg, at its lower end, having a cranked section which is substantially parallel to the ground it stands on and is provided with a non-slip cover, in particular of rubber or the like.
The enlarged surface resulting there from, combined with the non-slip cover, help prevent the hopping effect on the legs occasioned by vibrations when the conga is played which sum up, resulting in a migrating motion.
By advantage, the underside of the cover is provided with a tread.
Another significant increase in stability on certain floors is attained by the cranked section having a threaded hole which a screw is screwed in; the screw has a spike at its lower end and can be moved, in particular screwed, downwards to project beyond the underside of the cover or tread. Correspondingly, the stand may virtually be anchored on a floor by way of these spikes, which can be withdrawn if desired for gentle treatment of floors that are susceptible to damaging.